To Breathe Again
by Doe Eyed Dreamer
Summary: After being rejected by Bella, Jacob flees as a wolf into the wilderness to escape the agony of his human heart. But what he finds instead is not solace from his emotions, but an unwanted connection to a strange girl with major demons of her own.


**A/n: hey guys, glad you decided to check out my story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, I just love twisting around her universe (lol)**

* * *

You know, the funniest thing about luck was that you never quite knew when you were going to run out of it.

I mean, I felt I've been been doing relatively well so far—considering the circumstances.

I've successfully run away from home and escaped an arranged marriage. I've survived an entire year in the wilderness without being discovered. I learned how build shelter and hunt. Sew and set snares. My body was strong, and my senses sharp. The days passed by peacefully, and I was content with the turn my life had taken.

Everything was going well.

_Too_ well.

And as I stared up at the hulking animal staggering towards me I knew my luck had finally run out.

My breath left me, and I was stuck to only watch fearfully as it advanced on my trembling form, blocking the exit as it loomed at the front of the cave . I'd never seen anything like it—as large as a bear, but with the visage of a wolf. It's fur was a russet brown, beautiful like autumn leaves as it blew in the frigid air. Frost covered it from head to toe, and I knew it had been wandering for hours, if not days.

_Where's it's pack?_

The words sent my heart racing at the possibility of more creatures like this lurking nearby, and I hastily dove for my spear a few feet away.

The wolf growled at the sight, padding closer.

"Stay back!" I roared, heart thumping wildly. I knew couldn't possibly take this thing on, so my best bet was spooking it. I angled my spear towards it, jabbing at the air repeatedly.

"Get away!" I hissed, and the wolf merely huffed, almost as if exasperated with my attempt. I rose my weapon higher.

"I mean it!" I insisted, feeling almost foolish for speaking to an animal in such a manner, but something about the way those dark eyes sparked caused me to believe it understood. There was an awareness there, an intelligence far beyond that of a normal wolf.

The beast shuffled closer and I gasped, scuttling back and keeping my spear raised. My fingers were beginning to ache I was clenching the staff so hard, and my panic spiraled as I felt the the back wall of the cave touch my spine.

There was nowhere left to run.

_ .Ohmygod._

"I don't want to hurt you." I stated shakily, then scowled when the animal seemed to give me a 'yeah right' expression. My resolve strengthened. "But I _will_ if you don't turn around this instant and leave me be."

Those brown eyes seemed to pierce right through me, roving over my messy hair, curving over my flushed cheeks and trembling shoulders, before settling on the spear. In a movement too quick for me to comprehend, it was ripped from my hands and snapped in the creature's massive jaws.

_Shit!_

"Oh!" I squeaked as my only form of protection was discarded right before my eyes. I cowered further in the wall, my heart in my throat as it gazed into my eyes.

"Please." I begged, eyes beginning to moisten with tears. _Was this how I was going to die? Being eaten by this monster? _"Please don't hurt me."

The animal stiffened, regarding me with a strange expression. Almost as if it were...remorseful. But that was impossible! My mind was clearly playing tricks on me.

The wolf pressed even closer, and I screamed as I felt its warm breath blow over my skin, kicking wildly and causing it to rear back with a strangled howl. I could only watch with wide eyes as it curled in on itself, shaking violently until it began to blur.

_What the?_

That's when I noticed the disturbed fire pit to my left. Ash was scattered all over the floor and my boot, and I realized I must have kicked some of the embers in its eyes.

It's howl chilled my heart to the core, and I felt guilt clawing its way up my chest as I watched the animal writhe on the ground in clear agony.

"Oh my God." The words rushed past my lips as I stepped cautiously towards it, noticing for the first time the blood marring its fur and hind leg.

_It's hurt_, I realized.

It must have only been looking for somewhere to recuperate during the storm. And I probably blinded it.

My stomach felt as if it were filled with stones, and I swallowed at the full revelation of what I had done.

_You cruel, daft girl._

Another howl sliced through the air and I started, eyes snapping to the convulsing form of the wolf. Hair began to recede and bones began to twist and snap. Fangs decreased and howls morphed into screams.

My eyes widened and mouth fell open as the naked form of a man lay on the cave floor shaking. He gave a mighty yell before his entire body slumped, and my body was finally broke of its temporary paralysis, allowing me to rush to his side.

Mind racing, I stared down at him with shock, a single phrase expelling from my quivering lips.

"_Ho_-ly shit."

* * *

**A/n: review if if you're interested in more :)**


End file.
